


Catching The Bounty

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [22]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: The 101 have a bounty to catch, and they're gonna get him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Catching The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous Tumblr prompt, "“Is this really necessary?” For the 101 Yodito AU!!"

“Is this really necessary?” Din asked the dozen children clustered around him, high as his waist thanks to haphazard stacks of crates and baskets stolen from various villagers’ yards.

“Of course it is, Daddy,” said Yod’ika 13, busily draping Din’s hands with bits of string and yarn and clumsily trying to tie a knot. “You’re the bounty. You have to cuff the bounty.”

“Yeah!” said Yod’ika 2, who had already tied his hands and was now working on his ankles. Din was grateful he hadn’t mastered knots yet. “If you don’t cuff the bounty they can escape. Or re-arm themselves.”

“Or trick you and try and leave you on a prison ship,” added Yod’ika.

Din raised his eyebrows under the helmet where it couldn’t be seen. He thought he’d finally figured out what a good memory and comprehension Yod’ika had, but clearly he was still underestimating him.

“We got you, Buir,” giggled Yod’ika 21. “And now you can’t get away no more.”

“Really?” asked Din.

“Yeah!” shouted the kids.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah!”

In one move Din had ripped apart the bits of string and yarn on his wrists and ankles and sprinted away, careful not to accidentally run into any of the kids. He could hear them shrieking in mock outrage and laughing wildly behind him, but he didn’t stop to look. He had to book it to get far enough away before -

A violent tug suddenly jerked his feet right out from under him. The ground flew up and he automatically thrust out his arms to stop the fall - but he stopped before he hit the ground and just hovered inches above the grass instead.

Din flailed, but it was useless. A glance over his shoulder revealed he was being held by all of them, and he had no chance when they worked together to keep him suspended with their sorcery.

“Put me down,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice even and not look down. He would never, ever be used to unwillingly floating in the air like this.

“We can bring you in warm or bring you in cold!” chorused a dozen voices as Din was - without any control over his own body - set down on his feet and immediately swarmed by his sons wielding more string and yarn, that was quickly wrapped around anywhere they could reach.

Yod’ika stopped right in front of Din and jabbed a finger at him. “You’re going into the carbonite chamber for that!”

Din sighed as overdramatically as possible. “I surrender. You got me.”


End file.
